Silent Love
by Kyle J
Summary: Minami has been admiring Kagami for long time, but the two had never talked to each other. All that changes one day while Minami is running errands and faithfully bumps into Kagami. First Kagami x Minami on this site
1. Chapter 1 The Secret  Admiration

**Greeting my dear reader**

**As of this date Tuesday August 17th, there is no fanfiction on this site to be labeled Kagami x Minami. Even if you did a searc****h right now to prove me wrong, you will only find this one. If there is another Kagami x Minami fan fic it is either not on this website, or not label as such. **

**The reason I chose Kagami x Minami was because out of all of Lucky Star, I relate to these characters the most. I was reading Volume four and the last panel on page 38 made me think. Minami has absolutely nothing to do in this strip, she just stands behind Kagami in the last panel. This begins during the events of page 38 of volume 4.**

**Please note that this was incredibly hard to write. Pairing up Kagami and Minami has proven a difficult task,it took forever to get chapter 1 done. So if you have complaints just remember, it's a very hard pairing to write about.**

**Also, as far as I know the two never talk once in the entire anime. if they do, please inform me.**

**so please enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Secret Admiration

It was an ordinary Tuesday morning before school. A group of girls were gathered around talking. The main subject at hand was how when anime preview try to hide a new characters identity, they always spoil the surprise by saying the character's name in the title.

"You two both really enjoy life, don't you?" Kagami said to Konata and Hiyori annoyed by the current subject they were talking about.

"_There she is again, looking as beautiful as ever." _Minami thought as she stared at Kagami from behind while she complained to the two otaku. ''_If only I could bring myself to talk to her just once, then I'd be happy._"

Though it would appear to other's that Minami was just being part of the conversation and couldn't find a way to fit in, she was actually taking the opportunity to admire the twin tailed girl. Though the two really haven't talked to each other, Minami had been in love with Kagami since she first saw her. However, being the shy person she is, Minami never really found a good chance to talk with her. So her feelings for Kagami remained a secret.

"Well that's my personal opinion anyway, what do you think about it Minami-chan?" Konata said as she looked to Minami for support.

"_Uh oh, I wasn't paying attention, what do I do?_" Minami thought as she felt the pressure of the others looking to her for an answer. "_Wait this is perfect, all I have to do is ask Kagami-sempai what they're talking about, then we can start up a conversation._"

"I'm sorry I wasn-" Minami started saying before being cut off by the morning bell.

"I'd better get going, see you guys later." Kagami said as she started walking to her class room.

"Yeah me too, later." Konata said as she went the same direction as Kagami.

"Well, I think we should get to class." Hiyori said while stretching.

"_Curse that bell!_" Minami said in her mind as she walked with Hiyori and Yutaka to their class room. Minami was used to things like this. Though she never said much physically, she spoke in her mind all the time.

During class Minami found herself staring out the window. Though it was fairly early, the sky was bright and sunny which made the grass look greener than normal. On a tree next to the window were two birds jumping around on a branch.

"_You two definitely have no problem talking to each other._" Minami thought as she watched the to birds chirp. "_If only I could be like you with Kagami-sempai, but I just can't _bring myself to talk to her."

Minami continued to watching the birds until lunch time. Lunch began as usual for her, gathered with Yutaka, Hiyori, and Patricia. It was just usual talking with them through out all of lunch.

* * *

Like every lunch for Kagami, it started with her going to Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki's class room. Once there they began having mindless conversations with each other.

"Hey Kagami?" Konata said as she turned to the purple haired girl.

"Yeah?" Kagami asked wondering what pointless thing Konata was going to ask.

"What do you think Minami-chan would have said if she got the chance to answer that question?" Konata asked before taking a bite of her chocolate cornet.

"To be honest I wouldn't know, I don't even remember the question." Kagami said with a shrug.

"How do you not remember?" Konata said with a shocked expression on her face. "I thought you remembered everything about that subject." She said while giggling

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Kagami asked while she clenched her fists.

"Well the question was Minami's opinion on how whenever they make a jumbo pack of a snack they give you a huge bag, but when you open the bag it's only half full." Konata said.

"So that was a wise crack at my weight!" Kagami said as she held her fist up.

"No it wasn't, I was merely stating a fact." Konata said as she put her hand up.

"And what fact might that be?" Kagami asked as she was slowly losing her patients for the short blue haired otaku in front of her.

"The fact that above all people, you would know if snack amounts decrease." Konata said with a grin on her face.

"THAT IS NO FACT AT ALL!" Kagami yelled causing people to turn and stare at her. "Umm…sorry for disturbing you all." Kagami said with a red face.

"Anyway, so what do you think Minami-chan would have said?" Konata asked as if she completely forgot what just happened.

"To be honest I really wouldn't know, I don't really know Minami that well." Kagami said also trying to scrape off the commotion she just caused. "In fat I've never actually talked to her."

"Really, you've never talked to her?" Konata and Tsukasa said at the same time. "Not even once?"

"No, I really haven't spoken with her." Kagami said, glad that her previous outburst was forgotten at the moment.

"That definitely is unusual, then again you two are two grades apart, I can understand how you two could have never spoken." Miyuki said looking up while tapping her chin.

"Why did you ask me anyway?" Kagami asked in confusion. "Miyuki's the one who's known her all her life, and your cousin is her best friend."

"Because Miyuki wasn't there, and Yu-chan's not here right now." Konata said as she took another bite of her chocolate cornet. "Besides, it's interesting hearing different people talk about Minami-chan."

"Whatever." Kagami said as she continued eating her lunch. "_Now I'm curious about her, I'll definitely try to have a conversation with Minami the next time I see her._" Kagami thought as her lunch continued normally.

* * *

Once school let out Minami said good bye to her friends at the train station and got on a different train then normal. She had errands to do before she got home. While sitting on the train, Minami stared out the window.

"_I wonder what I'll do when I'm done today?_" Minami thought as she looked at the passing buildings. "_I wonder what Kagami-sempai is doing, please like that's anything for me to worry about, I haven't even talked to her._" She thought as her train came to a stop. Minami shook the thought of Kagami from her mind and went to get her errands done.

* * *

Kagami was walking down a busy sidewalk with a couple bags in her hand. Right after school ended she had received a text message from her mother asking her and Tsukasa to run some errands before coming home. The two twins decided it would be easier if they split up so they could get all the things done faster.

As Kagami was walking she was looking at all of the other shops. She stopped when she was in front of her favorite book store. "_Hmm, maybe a little stop by the book store wouldn't hurt._" Kagami thought as she walked in.

* * *

"Thank you, come again." A clerk said as Minami left the store with a bags in her hands.

"That's the last of them, time to head home." Minami said to herself as she looked at her bag. She began to walk home until being stopped by a familiar, yet odd voice from behind.

"Minami, is that you?" The voice asked.

Minami turned around and saw Kagami holding some bags. "_What an unexpected meeting, I wonder what I should say?_" Minami thought as she looked ay Kagami. "Oh, hello Kagami-sempai." She said in her normal down tone. "_God what was I thinking, I should have tried to use more emotion._" Minami thought as she scolded herself in her mind.

"What brings you here today?" Kagami asked trying to stir up a conversation. "_Great, this is my chance to finally talk to her._" Kagami thought as she kept a warm smile on her face.

"I had errands to do." Minami said as she held up her bags. "_Yes, we're finally having somewhat of a conversation._" Minami thought in her mind as she tried hard not to show her pleasure for just being able to talk to Kagami.

"Really, that's what I'm here for." Kagami said while holding up her own bags in amazement that they were both doing the same thing. "But I kind of went to a book store and spent a little too long in there." She said while nervously giggling.

"That happens to me some times." Minami said before showing Kagami a bag from the same book store. "_We have things in common, this conversation might possibly be the best talk I've had in my life._" Minami thought as she smiled on the inside.

"Wow really, I guess we have some things in common." Kagami said while widening a smile. "_This is going better than I thought, I might just be able to say she's a friend of mine now._" Kagami thought as she looked at Minami. "Hey, I don't have to return until later, want to go eat some fast food or something?" Kagami asked. "You know, since we haven't really had a good chance to talk before."

"Sure, that would be nice." Minami answered in agreement. "_This day certainly has gotten better_." Minami thought as she smiled a little.

"Great, let's get going then." Kagami said as her and Minami started walking together.

Once the two girls had their food they sat down and started talking.

"So, what's it like being in a class with Patricia ad Hiyori?" Kagami asked before taking a drink of her soda.

"It's ok I guess, the two seem to do their work just fine." Minami answered While thinking of something to talk about. "What's it like being a senior?"

"It's ok I guess, a lot of it is just studying for entrance exams." Kagami answered before eating a French fry.

"Oh I see." Minami said feeling defeated that she couldn't come up with a good enough topic.

"But there's also this feeling like every is ending and a whole new chapter in life is going to start up, and you've got to take advantage of everything now or else you will never get that chance ever again." Kagami said with a sign. "That's what it's like for me anyway."

"That's kind of what it felt like for me when I left middle school." Minami said while admiring Kagami's words.

"So I heard you're the class your representative for the school nurse, what's that like?" Kagami asked before eating a chicken nugget.

"It's interesting, but there's not a lot I can really say about it." Minami answered while she started eating her food. "I most help out Yutaka a lot."

"Yeah I hear you do a lot for Yutaka, doesn't that ever get tiring?" Kagami asked now interested I Minami's opinions of Yutaka.

"Never, I'm glad I am able to be a big help for somebody and Yutaka being a very good friend of mine makes it even better." Minami said in a reassuring voice.

"I think it's a great thing that you are so willingly able to help out your friends." Kagami said with an admiring smile.

"re-really?" Minami asked, surprised to hear that.

"Of course, it shows that you're a loving and caring person who knows her priorities." Kagami said as she admired Minami's dedication to helping her frail friend.

"Th-th-thank you Kagami-sempai." Minami said as she started to blush.

"Kagami." Kagami said as she titled her head.

"What?" Minami asked in confusion.

"Just call me Kagami, you don't need to say the sempai part." Kagami said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, uh ok Kagami." Minami said as she started blushing even more. Minami quickly grabbed her soda and started drinking it to make her face cool down.

"Are you ok Minami?" Kagami asked as she looked at her funny.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thirsty was all." Minami said as she tried to cover up for her weird behavior.

"Oh, ok then." Kagami said as she took a drink of her own soda.

The rest of their meal was full of little conversations. Some long and some short. The two found that they had more in common then they had originally thought and they got along pretty well.

After an hour Kagami and Minami decided to leave the fast food place and start walking to the train station. The two mostly walked in silence with not much to really say to each other that had not already been said over their meal.

After a five minute walk the two were at the train station.

"Well I guess this is good bye Minami." Kagami said as she turned to Minami.

"It appears so." Minami said in responds.

"Oh wait before we go, give me your cell phone number so we can talk or do this again some time." Kagami said as she pulled out her phone.

"Oh alright." Minami said as she took out her phone as well.

While the two exchanged phone numbers Kagami started staring at Minami. "_Wow, I never noticed it before but Minami has beautiful eyes._" Kagami thought as she stared into Minami's blue eyes.

"Ka-Kagami?" Minami said as she noticed Kagami looking at her.

"Your eyes are amazingly beautiful…" Kagami said without realizing it.

"Wha what did you just say?" Minami said in shock.

"HUH, OH NOTHING, I SAID NOTHING….YEP NOTHING AT ALL." Kagami said as she realized what she had just said. "_How can I say something like that out loud?_" She thought as she looked away from Minami.

Both of the girl's faces were bright red as they just stood there silently. Until Minami finally broke the silence.

"Do you really think my eyes are beautiful Kagami?" Minami asked as she looked down, a tint of red fully visible on her face.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself from saying that." Kagami said as she looked away. "B-but if you must know, then yes, they are very lovely blue eyes." Kagami said as her face just grew redder. "Oh look there's my train, I should get going, see you tomorrow." Kagami said before running to her train as fast as she could.

"_She thinks my eyes are beautiful….._" Minami thought as she walked to her train.

For the whole train ride home Minami was deep in thought. All she could think about were Kagami's words.

"_Your eyes are amazingly beautiful…" _Replayed in Minami's mind over and over again like a broken record. No matter how hard she tried, there was no way Minami could get those words out of her head.

When Minami walked through the front door over her home she was silent. She put her bags on the kitchen table and then walked up the stairs. She half heartedly said hello to her parents on the way to her room.

Once Minami made it to her room she shut and locked the door. She fell onto her bed and started rolling around on it while giggling. This had been one of the happiest days in Minami's life. Not only did she finally get to have a long talk with the girl she loves, but she even said that she had beautiful eyes. Minami started crying tears of joy as she recalled everything that had happened.

"_And the best part is that we exchanged phone numbers so we could do it again sometime._" Minami thought as she laid on be back smiling.

"Minami, Yutaka-chan is on the phone." Minami's mother said as she knocked on the door.

"Ok, mother." Minami said as she opened her door and accepted the phone from her mother. After she got the phone, Minami went right back to laying spread out on her bed.

"Hello." Minami said into the phone with a happy tone

"Hello Minami-chan, you seem to be in a really good mood right now." Yutaka said, happy to hear her friend sounding so well.

"Well, I just had a good time doing my errands today." Minami said as she stretched.

"That's always a good sign." Yutaka said happily.

"It sure is." Minami said in agreement with Yutaka. For in just one hour, Minami's relationship with Kagami improved from just being a secret admiration.

End of chapter

* * *

**Well, what'd you think of chapter 1.**

**I tried my best at making a unique story that has never been done, or at least extremely uncommon.**

**please review and expect chapter 2 soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth

**Well it's been a while since I first published this story, and I finally have a chapter that could improve the story.**

**This time i decided to show more of the other character, so they are actually characters and not just scenery *cough* like Misao and Ayano *cough***

**I got a few comments about how much Minami talks. I would like to say that it is very difficult to have a story where the main character almost never talks. I made her talk less in this chapter(more thoughts, less dialogue) However, I am positive the real Minami would still talk if talked to depending on the situation. In other words, I will definitely try my best to keep Minami in character. **

**Well I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Truth

" Wait…are you serious?" Minami asked Yutaka over the phone. If you would have been there or heard her, Minami would have probably sounded like she didn't care, but that is just the way Minami talks, with no emotion.

"YES, I was just using onee-chan's computer and suddenly smoke started coming out of it!" Yutaka said in a panic. Sweat was going down her neck as she looked at her older cousin's computer. She had asked her cousin to use it to check something online. Things had been going fine for her until the screen went blank and smoke emerged from the computer tower.

"Are you ok?" Minami asked in a concerned, yet emotionless voice. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No. I'm fine" Yutaka said, slightly happy that her friend cared to ask. "But I don't think onee-chan will be when she sees this."

"Well do you want me to come over and help you out?" Minami asked after he heard the distress in her small friend's voice.

"It's ok Minami-chan, I can handle this…..I think." Yutaka said while laughing nervously.

"Are you sure?" Minami asked. "Because I don't have anything important, I could easily come over and help you explain things."

"It's fine, but thank you for offering." Yutaka said into the phone with a smile. "_Minami-chan helps me so much already, I don't want to trouble her by having her help me with this._" Yutaka thought as she finished up her conversation with her friend.

"Alright, see you at school." Minami said as she hung up and fell back on her bed. "_I really do have nothing going on right now._" Minami thought as she laid there in her boredom. "_Has it really been two weeks?_"

It had been two weeks since her faithful meeting with Kagami, and since then Minami hadn't even spoken to her. The occasionally waved when they passed each other by, but they never started a conversation when their eyes met.

"_Maybe she doesn't like me?_" Minami thought as she started to feel depressed. "_No, we've only had a conversation alone once, and she even gave me her phone number._" Minami thought as she tried to assure herself. She wanted more than anything to not believe that Kagami didn't like her. but the past two weeks put doubt into Minami's mind.

"I know, I'll just call her." Minami quietly said to herself as she sat up and took out her phone. She went through her contacts, found Kagami's number and pressed call. Minami waited four seconds before, being to shy to fallow through with her plan, hung up. "What was I thinking, I can't call her with nothing to say." Minami said to herself as she laid back down on her bed. "_I'll jut have to do something else to get to talk with her again._" She thought before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Kagami was sitting on her bed. She was enjoying a stick of pocky while reading a light novel when her phone went off. "It's probably Konata wanting to copy my answers or something…" She said to herself as she grabbed her phone.

When Kagami grabbed her phone she looked at the caller id. "_Wha…Minami? Why is she calling, a..and so randomly!_" Kagami thought as a mixture of feelings went through her body. It felt weird for her to get a call from somebody she hadn't spoken to in two weeks. "I should probably answer this." Kagami said as she opened her phone. She was about to press answer when the phone stopped ringing.

"That's odd, it was only ringing for a few seconds, it should have gone on for a little longer." Kagami said softly as she became puzzled. "_Did Minami purposely end the call?_" Several thoughts went through Kagami's mind as she wondered why Minami had called and hung up. "Probably got the wrong number." Kagami said as she shrugged her shoulders before getting back to reading.

Kagami attempted to get back to her book, but thoughts of Minami made that impossible. "Why haven't we talked?" She said to herself with a sigh. It was clear to Kagami that she hadn't talked with Minami as much as she wanted to. All the thoughts that were going through Kagami's head made her eyes feel heavy. After a few seconds she fell asleep with her light novel still in her hand.

* * *

The next morning Kagami and Tsukasa found a devastated looking Konata next to a sorry looking Yutaka at the train station.

"What happened to you?" Kagami asked Konata who's ahoge was crooked.

"Oh it's terrible, my computer died last night!" Konata said with a sob.

"How did that happen?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well., I was on onee-chan's computer, and it just sort of happened." Yutaka said with a nervous giggle.

"It's ok Yu-chan, it's not your fault. I should have turned it off every once in a while." Konata said with her head down. "NOW I'LL NEVER GET TO LEVEL 80!" Konata shouted with her head up causing everybody to stare at her.

"Relax, you can just get a new computer." Kagami said as she looked at her friend with distaste. "Besides, don't those net games usually let you put your character on other computers?"

"That's not the point Kagamin, a computer is a very special thing that can never truly be replaced." Konata said as she looked at Kagami. "And besides, it won't feel the same if you level up on a different computer than the one you created the character on!"

"I'll never understand your train of thought Konata." Kagami said with a sigh.

The four girls boarded their train and sat down. Yutaka started to explain to Kagami and Tsukasa what had happened, even though it was obvious that Kagami was uninterested in the whole thing.

"Then Minami-chan even offered to come over and help me explain things, but I told her that I could handle it." Yutaka said as she explained.

"Yeah, that does seem like something Minami would do." Kagami said while yawning at the conversation, which was boring her.

"And just how would you know Kagami, the other day you said you've never really talked with her." Konata said as she turned towards Kagami.

"Actually I bumped into her while I was doing errands, we ended up talking then." Kagami said as she remembered the events of that day.

"Oh, so you guys did actually talk." Konata said in a sarcastic voice. "So, what'd you guys talk about?"

"Just typical things really, we ended up eating lunch while talking" Kagami said before she started getting crowded with questions from Konata and Tsukasa who both became very interested in Kagami's lunch with Minami.

The whole time Kagami talked Yutaka remained silent. "_Minami-chan never told me about this, I thought we talked about everything._" Yutaka thought as she started feeling betrayed. She couldn't believe that Minami could do all of this with Kagami over a week ago and not even mention it to her once.

"_Come think of it, Minami did seem really happy that one day I called her._" Yutaka thought as she stated putting pieces together. "_Minami was unusually happy after an afternoon with Kagami, somebody she'd hardly ever spoken to…..she also tends to look in Kagami's direction a lot._" Yutaka's thinking was cut off by the next words Kagami said.

"To be honest, I don't think Minami likes me too much, she _was _acting weird the whole time." Kagami said with a sigh.

"_Whether Minami-chan likes you are not is something I will definitely find out!_" Yutaka thought as she joined the conversation again. "Yeah, she can be like that sometimes."

* * *

As Minami got to school everything was normal. She was sitting at her desk when Yutaka walked in the classroom.

"Good morning Minami-chan!" Yutaka said in her normal cheerful voice.

"Good morning." Minami responded.

"Hey Minami-chan, can I ask you something?" Yutaka asked with a troubled look on her face.

"Sure?" Minami said, curious as to what her friend was going to ask.

"Do you like Kagami-san?" Yutaka asked as she stared into Minami's eyes.

Minami almost choked at the question, but she just barely managed to keep her cool, emotionless face. "Sure, why wouldn't I?" Minami asked, trying not to reveal too much.

"Because she doesn't think you do, and I just wanted to know if you did." Yutaka said innocently.

"That's odd." Minami said as she started to think about what her friend just said. "_So the whole time I was afraid she didn't like me, she thought I didn't liker her as well._" "_Well that certainly makes me feel better._" Minami thought as she sighed.

"It is isn't it, especially since you're not the type to really dislike anybody." Yutaka said with a smile as she sat down. "_She's hiding something, I can see it in her eyes." _Yutaka thought as she stared at Minami from her seat for a little while until class started.

"_I'll have to clear everything up with Kagami, I can't let her continue to believe I don't like her._" Minami thought as she finished writing down her notes in class. "_Who knows, we might start to hang out more when I explain everything._" She thought as she started twirling her pencil in her hand.

Most of first period was very typical for Minami. A simple lesion she had already self-studied at home weeks ago, trivial notes, and sitting bored for a several minutes. Normally she would have read some of the next lesion in her textbook, but today all Minami could think of was her situation with Kagami. Minami had to come up with the perfect way to explain things to her.

Also, Minami thought about how she could confess her true feelings to Kagami. She knew very well that her biggest weakness was her lack of emotion. "_How could I possibly tell her about how I feel when I have trouble just talking to people?_" Minami thought as she became troubled. Minami's biggest fear was having her love rejected by Kagami, and for that reason she had to think up the best way possible to confess.

* * *

First period ended without Minami even noticing it. If Hiyori, Patricia, and Yutaka hadn't come over to her desk, she probably would have spaced out through the entire break. The four friends were having a simple conversation about what they did the previous day.

"And so with the second episode of most new series, I can safely say that this fall anime season will be great!" Patricia said proudly. "So what did you end up doing Hiyori?"

"You know me, I spent most of the day writing and drawling doujins." Hiyori said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, this new anime that just started running would be perfect for you." Patricia said after snapping her fingers. "It's called Bakuman, it's about these two boys who are aiming to become manga makers, one drawls while the other writes." "The original manga is even made by the makers of Death Note, so you know it's worth a try." Patricia said as she put one thumb up while winking.

"Wait, why did Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata go from giving people heart attacks with a shinigami note book to some teenagers making manga?" Hiyori asked in confusion. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"I know it's a large leap, but the plot is pretty good you see when-" Patricia started to say before Hiyori interrupted her.

"STOP, DON'T TELL ME ANY MORE OF THE PLOT!" Hiyori yelled while covering her ears causing everybody to look at her. "I hate it when the plot to an anime is spoiled before I get a chance to see it."

"But you just sounded like you didn't have any interest in it." Patricia said as her ears recovered from her friend's loud voice.

"Well sorry, but that last manga you recommended wasn't that good." Hiyori said.

"What are you talking about, Onani Master Kurosawa was a great manga!" Patricia said defensively.

Both Minami and Yutaka started choking when they heard the title of the manga in question. "You ok?" Minami said as she looked at Yutaka who choked worse than her.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks." Yutaka said with a smile. "_Good old Minami, always caring for me. I don't care even if she actually is hiding something from me._" Yutaka thought as she smiled at her friend. The two then continued to listen to their otaku friend's debate that was currently the center of attention in the classroom.

"It was nothing but a Death Note parody about a whiney middle school boy messing around in a girls bathroom!" Hiyori said trying to prove that the said manga was bad.

"Yeah, but it had a great plot. Kurosawa was laying his white hammer of justice on those girls who acted meanly!" Patricia said in defence for the manga. "And then it evolved into a pretty good love story."

"That romance was unneeded, the two characters almost never interacted until the series was almost over. So why would they have a romance!" Hiyori said in a bitter voice.

"It was to show people that it doesn't matter who you are, you can find love in anybody." Patricia responded with an equally bitter voice.

By now the whole class was listening in on this argument. Though none of them had actually read the manga, a good argument is something all high school students enjoy. If it weren't for their second period teach coming in and breaking it up, the two friends could have easily gone on for another hour. After all, nothing will stop otaku from debating whether a series is good or bad.

"So, you gonna check out Bakuman?" Patricia whispered as she went over to her desk.

"Yeah, I'll check it out tonight." Hiyori responded before going to her own desk.

"_Those two never seem to make our breaks boring._" Minami thought as she turned her attention to the teacher.

* * *

At lunch Minami decided to go to the cafeteria for a change. "I'll be back, I'm going to get cafeteria food today." Minami said to her friends as she stood up.

"Want us to go with you?" Yutaka asked.

"It'll only be a minute, I'll be fine." Minami said before leaving the classroom. While walking towards the cafeteria, she began to think about Kagami again. "_What am I going to do about her?_" Minami thought as she walked.

Minami had her head down, so she didn't notice somebody was around the corner she was heading for. By the time Minami noticed it was too late. The two bumped into each other and fell on the ground.

"Ahh!" The other person said as she fell on the ground and spilt her food. "You ok?" She asked Minami.

"Yeah." Minami said as she looked up to see whom she had bumped didn't take long for her to realize that the blue eyes she was staring at belonged to Kagami. "Uh, hello." Minami said in a softer voice than normal.

"Oh, he-hello Minami." Kagami said as she became embarrassed. "_Why of all people did I have to bump into somebody I know?_" She thought as she looked at Minami.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Minami said as she looked at Kagami's spilled food on the floor.

"Oh it's ok, it wasn't your fault, I should have looked where I was going." Kagami said as she waved her hand.

"Well let me repay you." Minami said nervously. The last thing she wanted was for Kagami to possibly hold this against her.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." Kagami said as she tried to assure Minami.

"But I feel like I must, How about we have lunch together after school or something?" Minami offered before realizing what she said. "_Damn, what was I thinking asking something like that….oh why did I have to start talking so much around her?_" Minami thought as she prepared for the worst.

"A-are you sure about that?" Kagami asked, as her face grew red. "I won't be an unpleasant guest." Kagami said, still believe that Minami didn't like her after she mentioned her eyes.

Minami was slightly relieved b Kagami's responds. "_Yes, she left me an opportunity so I can clear things up with her._" "Of course not, why would you be?" Minami asked. "Its not like I dislike you or anything."

"You mean you don't?" Kagami asked slightly more nervous.

"Of course not, I like you a lot actually." Minami said, again not thinking about what she was saying. "_Damn I did it again, why do I constantly loose my cool around her?_"

A lot of things went through Kagami's mind after hearing that. "_No, she couldn't possibly mean it like __**that**__….could she?_" Kagami thought as her face started burning bright red.

After remaining silent for a few seconds, Kagami finally spoke. "Well that's good, I was afraid you hated me." "Actually I like you a lot as well." Kagami said as she scratched the back of her head.

Minami both sighed in relief and grew extremely red at the same time. She became like a statue. "_She….she….she…just said..no it's probably meant as friendship, but that's good enough for now._" She thought, as she remained silent. Lucky for Minami, silence was natural so nobody could find that weird. "Well as long as there are no misunderstandings now." Minami said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah!" Kagami said with a smile. "_Just how do I feel about her, I wonder…._" Kagami thought as she looked into Minami's eye. "_She has gorgeous blue eye, and the most angelic voice ever…..wait, why am I thinking this?_" Kagami thought as she realized what she was thinking.

"Um…so where do you want to eat after school?" Kagami asked, trying to get her mind of the previous subject.

"Oh, well…." Minami said as she continued her conversation with Kagami. The two stayed in the hallway all through lunch doing nothing but talking to each other.

During this time it would have been obvious to anybody who might have been watching that the two girls were getting very close to each other and a nice chemistry was forming between them. However, the one thing the two didn't know was that somebody had been watching them the whole time.

"_Wh-why, why her?_" Yutaka thought as she watched Her best friend talking to Kagami. She had been heading to the nurse's office because she felt sick, and just happen to arrive when Minami told Kagami she didn't hate her.

Feeling she couldn't take much more of what she was watching, Yutaka ran to the nurse's office and requested to be sent home. Since it was common for Yutaka to be sent home, there were no major questions asked. Plus she was pale from what she had just witnessed.

When Yutaka got home, she locked her room door, fell face down into her pillow and started crying her eyes out. "WHY MINAMI-CHAN, WHY DID YOU PICK HER!" Yutaka shouted, but the pillow muted the sound so her uncle couldn't hear it.

Yutaka had never felt more sad, angry, betrayed, or heart broken in her life. As she cried she remembered what she was looking up on her cousin's computer before it crashed.

"How to confess love to your best friend." Was the name of the article she had been reading.

The End

* * *

**Huh...I could have sworn this chapter had something to do with the title of it. I guess I just couldn't come up with a good name. Anyway-**

**How was it?**

**First off just so everybody knows, Patricia and Hiyori are still friends. They just had a debate, I do that with my friends all the time. No harm right?**

**In case you didn't know this, onani is japanese for masturbation. Which is why Minami and Yutaka were surprised when they heard the title...Oh, and you will never know if I truly liked or hated Onani Master Kurosawa.**

**Things will definitely get more dramatic, especially with Yutaka.**

**As for Kagami thinking about Minami's voice. Have you heard Minami's character album(LS CA VOL 6) Minori Chihara(Japanese voice of Minami) has an absolutely beautiful voice. Minami's character album is probably m favorite.(but that's debatable because Tsukasa's was amazing, Kagami's second song was great,Patricia's was catchy as hell,Misao/Ayano was great, the one with Konata,Yutaka,and Minami was really good, and Minoru's is great as well...I love all of the lucky star albums so lets leave it at that.)  
**


End file.
